


A Cold Day In Hell

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look at S1, Ep 19, 'A Voice In The Wilderness, Parts 2'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Day In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> When Sinclair asks Garibaldi to make sure Ivanova gets off the station in case they have to evacuate, Garibaldi says he'd do it even if he has to throw her on the shuttle before the doors close. I would love to have seen him try (remember 'Eyes'?) So, here's my take. It's AU because the Earth cruiser didn't show up and neither did the alien ship. Planet's set to blow, B5 has been almost evacuated, and Garibaldi's making good on his promise to put Ivanova on the last transport. Delenn, Draal and Londo are still lurking on the station, and Franklin's remained behind with the patient. The ending of this fic fits with the beginning of 'Babylon Squared', which is the ep that follows 'A Voice in the Wilderness'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair closed his eyes and tried to push the growing headache to a corner of his mind, out of the way. "How many more ships need to depart?" he asked.

"Five, sir," the tech replied.

Sinclair nodded, opened his eyes and looked around the observation dome. "Those of you who want to leave should do so now. The command staff can handle what else needs to be done." He turned and stared out at the stars before him, the space outside filled with ships fleeing the scene. He didn't want to know how many of his subordinates would stay behind; he didn't want to think about how many he was condemning to death.

The planet had less than an hour before it blew itself and the station, and anything else that was in the way, to tiny dust particles. Sinclair sighed and ran his hand over the edge of the console, a deep sadness gripping him as he thought about all the hard work they had gone through to get this far, and it was all for nothing. The alien from the planet wasn't fit to go back down, and no one had any ideas what else to do. Sinclair had been on the verge of offering to go in the alien's place several times that day, but each time he opened his mouth to mention it, a tug deep in his soul told him to stay quiet.

And now they were simply waiting to die. Sinclair couldn't help but smile at the macabre humour of it all, and he almost laughed out loud when his link beeped.

"Sinclair."

*"Last transport's being loaded, Commander,"* Garibaldi replied. *"If anyone up there wants to go, they need to go now."*

"I've already passed the message on and…." Sinclair turned round to do a quick head count and couldn't help but smile with pride. Nobody had moved and they were all carrying on their duties as if nothing was wrong. "I think everyone's staying, Michael."

*"What about the Doc?"*

"Stephen said he wanted to stay with his patient, who can't be moved."

A tech looked up. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Sinclair asked.

"Apparently Ambassadors Delenn and Mollari are still missing."

Sinclair frowned. "Did you hear that, Michael?"

*"Yeah. Can't imagine where they'd be, and I don't think anyone would have missed them getting on a transport,"* Garibaldi said. "*Want me to do a search for them?"*

"I think it's best," Sinclair replied. "Don't forget that other matter we talked about."

*"On my way now."*

"Good. Thanks, Michael."

*"I'll link in when I find anything, or if I don't,"* the security chief said. *"Garibaldi out."*

Sinclair returned to staring outside, wondering where Delenn and Londo had gotten to. Delenn was no big surprise; Sinclair had the feeling she would be as difficult to get off the station as Ivanova. But he would have thought Londo would have been one of the first to get on a transport. He shook his head a little. They knew what was happening, so if they chose to stay, that was their problem. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

"Ivanova! Hey! Wait up!"

Ivanova turned to see Garibaldi running towards her. "Garibaldi. Is there a problem?"

He stared at her. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"I'm Russian. I do not have a sense of humour I am aware of," she replied with a straight face.

Garibaldi grinned. "Yeah, right."

Ivanova smiled. "So what's up?"

"Need your help for a minute in the docking bay. Got a problem."

"Alright."

As Ivanova and Garibaldi walked side by side down the corridors, the silence was overwhelming. Areas that were usually teeming with people were now empty, and the sense of impending doom was almost suffocating.

"So," Garibaldi said as they entered the docking bay. Ivanova noticed the last shuttle was ready for departing, and it confirmed her suspicions.

"So?" she asked.

"What does your famed Russian pessimism have to say about this?"

"I will have you know, Mr Garibaldi, that I am a realist," Ivanova replied. "And I say today we will have that boom we've been waiting so long for."

"Maybe," Garibaldi said, dropping a step behind Ivanova.

It should have been so simple. All Garibaldi had to do was to give Ivanova a hefty shove and she would have stumbled forward into the shuttle. The doors would have been shut instantly and before she could start to shout obscenities at him, the shuttle would have started departure. Unfortunately, nothing is ever so simple, especially not on Babylon 5.

Knowing exactly what he was going to do, Ivanova saw Garibaldi moved out of the corner of her eye. As he leant forward to push her, she neatly sidestepped him, moving quickly behind him, and with no small amount of satisfaction, kicked his butt. Garibaldi swore, stumbled, and fell face first onto the shuttle floor.

"I'm sorry, Michael," Ivanova said as she closed the doors.

Garibaldi's reply was cut off before the end of the first word, but she got the gist of it anyway. If by some sort of miracle they managed to survive this, he would be mad at her for a month, at least.

Satisfied the shuttle couldn't turn around now, Ivanova dusted her hands off, straightened her uniform and headed up to the observation dome.

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

As Sinclair watched the last transport leave the station, his pang of sadness grew. He counted Ivanova as a close friend as well as a trusted colleague and an excellent second in command. At least she would have the rest of her life to enjoy; she deserved that much.

When the doors to the observation dome opened, Sinclair didn't need to turn round to see who it was. Franklin was still in Med Lab with his patient, and wouldn't be leaving any time soon, so unless Delenn or Londo had appeared, it could only be one person….

"Well, Michael, that's it," Sinclair said. "Did you have any trouble with Susan?"

"If Garibaldi was here, Commander, his answer would be 'yes', amongst all the expletives."

Sinclair whirled and stared at his second across the dome. "Ivanova. You're not supposed…."

Ivanova held her hand up. "Sir…Commander…." She took a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely?"

Sinclair smiled. "The station's about to be blown to hell and you're asking for permission to speak your mind? You don't usually bother…."

Ivanova glared at him and strode around until she was stood in front of him. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, Jeff, but I thought you respected me more. The decision to stay or not should have been mine and mine alone. Yes, I've got my whole career ahead of me, but like you, I feel tied to the fate of this station. Besides, it'll be a cold day in hell when Garibaldi can best me. If you want a job like that doing, sir, next time, do it yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sinclair said. "And it has nothing to do with respect, Susan, you know that. I was just trying to do what's best for you."

"Will all due respect, Jeff, you're my friend, not my father," Ivanova replied.

"You're right, but…."

"You're the daddy of the station?" Ivanova asked slyly.

Sinclair looked pained. "I wouldn't have put it that way."

"But it's true. You like to mother everyone in a paternal way. It's quite nice, actually. And it has a good ring to it - Jeffrey Sinclair, father to us all."

"Lieutenant Commander."

"Yes, sir?" Ivanova said, looking at him innocently.

Sinclair smiled. "Thank you."

Ivanova's expression turned confused. "Huh?"

"For reminding me that even now, there's something to smile about."

"Glad I could help." The console beeped and Ivanova automatically went to answer the communication. "C&C."

*"Ivanova, what the hell did you think you were doing?"* Garibaldi shouted.

Ivanova looked at Sinclair. "I believe it's for you, sir."

"He doesn't look happy," Sinclair noted dryly. "I can't imagine why. He's flying away from the impending…boom."

"I like that, sir. Boom. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

*"I was doing it for your own good!"* Garibaldi said in frustration. *"On Jeff's orders!"*

Ivanova looked at Sinclair, who shrugged. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Of course you don't, sir."

*"I'm still here!"*

Sinclair looked at the monitor. "And why is that, Mr Garibaldi?"

*"I'm not leaving."*

"Michael, don't be stupid," Sinclair said, all trace of humour gone from his voice and expression. "There are civilians on board that transport."

"If I may, sir," Ivanova interrupted. "Michael, I'm sorry I kicked your ass. Literally."

Sinclair glanced at her, amused. "You kicked him in the ass?"

She shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"

*"Get on the transport!"* Garibaldi said. *"You've got a promising career, a life ahead of you! Why would you want to throw all that away?"*

"I'm a soldier, Michael," Ivanova replied seriously. "My place is here alongside the Commander. I appreciate what you trying to do, but you have more of a chance of a life that I do. Go and find Ms Hamilton and tell her exactly how you feel about her. Don't let the chance slip away, Michael."

Garibaldi pulled several faces before finally settling on a wry smile. *"Thanks, Susan. Well, I guess…I'll see ya. And Jeff?"*

"Yes, Michael?"

*"Thanks. For everything."*

Sinclair smiled. "It's me who should be thanking you."

Garibaldi shrugged. *"Yeah, well. Better be going. Try not to make too much of a mess in this sector of space, okay?"*

"We'll do our best," Ivanova replied sombrely. "Oh, and Mr Garibaldi? If you even *think* of doing anything stupid with your life, except live it to the fullest, I will personally haunt you until your dying breath. Is that understood?"

*"You're breaking up,"* Garibaldi said, winking at Sinclair before severing the link.

"And now we wait," Sinclair murmured after a few minutes.

Ivanova clasped her hands behind her back. "I hate waiting."

Sinclair stood beside her and mirrored her position, their arms flush together, drawing support from each other. "You were right, you know."

"About what, sir?"

"No boom today, boom tomorrow."

Ivanova looked at him, eyebrows raised. First she smiled, which turned into a grin, then she started laughing. Sinclair grinned back as he watched her and on impulse, he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm glad you're here, Susan."

Ivanova wiped her eyes and nodded. "So am I, Jeff."

"Commander?" one of the techs said. "There's a ship heading for the planet surface."

Sinclair frowned. "What?"

Ivanova pressed a few buttons and stared out of the observation dome. "Oh my God. Whoever's piloting that shuttle's a madman!"

*"Franklin to Sinclair."*

"Sinclair here."

*"Someone just grabbed the patient from Med Lab…."*

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

*Several hours later….*

Ivanova and Sinclair were sat in the observation dome with their feet up and their hands wrapped around cups of coffee. Everyone else was overseeing the return of the station's inhabitants after Draal had assured them there was no further danger.

Ivanova looked at Sinclair. "Like I said, no boom today, boom tomorrow. There's always a boom tomorrow."

Sinclair nodded wearily. "I hope you know Mr Garibaldi is going to be extremely unhappy with you."

"I know," Ivanova said. "Do you think Draal will welcome a long term visitor?"

"He might, but I can't let you have the time off."

"You are an evil man, Commander."

Sinclair smiled. "Besides, I thought you said it would be a cold day in hell when Garibaldi could best you."

"I did," Ivanova replied. "But Mr Garibaldi plays dirty."

"I have confidence in you, Lieutenant Commander."

FIN


End file.
